Route Génocide
La Route Génocide est une des trois principales fins d'Undertale. Elle consiste au fait que le protagoniste doit tuer tous les monstres présents dans l'Underground. L'avancement de ce mode ne requiert pas de faire un autre type de route au préalable. Il y a deux définitions indépendantes de la No Mercy Route (Route sans pitié). L'une est exactement équivalente à la Route Génocide, les 2 termes sont donc interchangeables; l'autre décrit un type spécifique de Leaderless Ending, où tous les monstres rencontrés - mais pas nécessairement tous les monstres qu'il est possible de rencontrer - sont tués. Récemment, le terme de "Route Neutre Sans Pitié" a commencé à être utilisé pour réduire l'ambiguïté. Méthode La Route Génocide est accomplie en tuant tous les ennemis de toutes les régions : les Ruines, la forêt de Couveneige, les Chutes et Calciterre (le NOYAU, faisant partie de Calciterre, partage le même compteur d'ennemis). Dans cette route, en commençant par les Ruines, le protagoniste doit intentionnellement déclencher les combats avec les monstres et les tuer jusqu'à ne plus en rencontrer. Ce système est similaire au "level-grinding" dans d'autres RPG. Après avoir tué tous les monstres d'une région, les rencontres se dérouleront toujours, mais aucun monstre n'apparaîtra et le texte de combat affichera le message "Mais personne n'est venu." ''en petit. La première fois que ce message apparaît, la musique de la zone est intégralement remplacée par une version de Your Best Friend distordue et ralentie 13 fois, et le seul moyen de rétablir la musique est de quitter la Route Génocide ou de commencer une nouvelle partie. Après être sorti des Ruines, toutes les musiques des régions seront plus graves et moins fortes, et le processus est répété dans la zone suivante. Le nombre d'ennemis restant est affiché aux points de sauvegarde à partir de Couveneige. Lorsque tous les monstres de la zone ont été tués, le message de sauvegarde changera pour simplement devenir "''Determination". De plus, pour effectuer une route Génocide, tous les "boss" et les "miniboss" doivent être tués (sauf les "miniboss" secrets Glyde et Tellement Désolé). Si le protagoniste arrête de respecter les contraintes de la route Génocide à n'importe quel point de la partie, il sera ramené à la Route Neutre, avec la bande son normale et plus de PNJ présents. Le protagoniste peut, tout de même, s'enfuir ou épargner les monstres (sauf les monstres listés en dessous) sans pénalité s'il atteint l'objectif plus tard. Avec cette méthode, le protagoniste peut choisir quel monstre il tue le plus, pour maximiser l'EXP et le GOLD obtenus. Par exemple, il peut tuer Glyde 14 fois pour gagner 1400 EXP et 1960 GOLD avec cette méthode. Elle permet donc de monter plus rapidement les niveaux pour rendre les prochaines régions plus faciles. Exigences * Tuer tous les monstres qu'il est possible de faire apparaître dans chaque région. Cette exigence doit être satisfaite avant d'approcher le Boss de la région ** Le protagoniste peut épargner les monstres ou les fuir. Par exemple, si 3 monstres sont rencontrés aléatoirement alors que seulement 2 sont "restants" dans la zone, en tuer 2 et épargner le dernier répondre tout de même aux exigences de la Route Génocide. Cette méthode peut être utilisée pour éviter de se battre contre certains monstres en particuliers comme Jerry à Couveneige. ** Ci-dessous la table du nombre de monstres rencontrés aléatoirement que le protagoniste doit tuer, suivi du Boss de la région. *** Ruines: 20 monstres (Toriel) *** Couveneige: 16 monstres (Papyrus) *** Les Chutes: 18 monstres (Undyne l'Immortelle) *** Calciterre: 40 monstres (Mettaton NEO) *** Nouvelle Maison: Aucun monstre (Sans). Asgore et Flowey sont automatiquement tués quand le protagoniste les rencontre. ** Colhivert doit être tué avant que le compteur de monstres à tuer soit atteint, il en fait aussi partie. ** Une fois que le protagoniste a atteint le bon nombre de monstres tués, les points de sauvegarde afficheront simplement le message "Determination". * Tuer tous les boss et les miniboss (les boss secrets comme Tellement Désolé et Glyde ne sont pas obligatoires). Tous les miniboss (sauf Colhivert) peuvent être tués après que le nombre de monstres à tuer est atteint. C'est à dire, dans l'ordre des rencontres : ** Toriel ** Colhivert ** Commandogue ** Minichien, s'il est rencontré ** Dogi ** Maxichien ** Papyrus ** Timorène ** Ragequin ** Undyne the Undying (rencontré en se battant contre Petit Monstre) ** Gardes Royaux ** Muffet ** Mettaton NEO * Une fois que tous les monstres sont tués à Calciterre, il n'est plus possible de sortir de la Route Génocide, sauf en recommençant depuis l'écran titre. * Les compteurs de monstres tués peuvent fonctionner de manière étonnante. Si certains événements sont déclenchés avant d'avoir totalement nettoyé une région, le joueur sera ramené automatiquement vers la Route Neutre. Par exemple, si le combat contre Papyrus est déclenché avant d'avoir nettoyé Couveneige de tous ses monstres, la cinématique se déroulera comme dans la Route Neutre et le joueur y sera ramené. Même si le protagoniste revient en arrière et tue les derniers monstres, re-battre Papyrus le fera quand même continuer sur la Route Neutre. Une fois que la Route Génocide est quittée, le joueur ne peut pas y retourner à part en relançant la sauvegarde précédente avant qu'il ne l'ait quittée, ou en recommençant complètement. Différences dans la Route Génocide Ruines Après avoir épuisé le compteur de monstres tués * Si le compteur de monstres tués est atteint dans les Ruines avant de rencontrer Napstablook, il disparaîtra quand le protagoniste s'approchera de lui. * Les PNJ de Croâpaud et de Légumoïde n'apparaissent pas après que toutes les rencontres aléatoires ont été effectuées. * Dans la Maison de Toriel, si le joueur regarde le plan de travail de la cuisine, le protagoniste demandera "Où sont les couteaux ?" * En inspectant le miroir, le texte narratif sera "C'est moi ." à la place de "C'est vous !" * Lors du face-à-face avec Toriel à la sortie des Ruines, le protagoniste peut la tuer d'un seul coup dévastateur. Elle est choquée par la haine du protagoniste, avant de succomber à ses blessures, et lui dit qu'en le gardant enfermé ici, elle ne le protégeait pas lui, mais tout le monde à l'extérieur des Ruines. ** En essayant de parler avec Toriel durant le combat, le texte "N'en vaut pas la peine" apparaît. ** Si le joueur décide de ne pas attaquer Toriel, jusqu'à ce qu'elle accepte de l'épargner, et qu'il décide ensuite de la tuer, elle sera d'autant plus choquée qu'il l'a attaquée dans un moment où elle était si vulnérable. Après avoir tué Toriel * Dans la pièce suivante, Flowey confond le protagoniste avec le Premier Humain, ne le voyant comme rien de plus qu'un récipient vide, tout comme lui, mais avec une "âme volée", et lui propose de détruire le monde (et ses habitants) ensemble, lançant par la même occasion une des 3 seules voix réelles du jeu: "C'est une super idée !" Couveneige Avant que les conditions ne soient vérifiées * Quand le protagoniste rencontre Sans, il se retourne et lui sert la main avant même que Sans le lui demande, et est perturbé par le manque de réaction de Frisk à sa blague. Il ordonne ensuite au protagoniste de se cacher derrière la lampe en forme de Frisk, mais il ne bouge pas. Papyrus arrive en courant et repart quand Sans lui dit qu'il a trouvé un humain, sans même remarquer le protagoniste. Sans dit au protagoniste que son frère voudrait vraiment voir un humain et lui demande de continuer à faire semblant d'en être un, pour faire comprendre au joueur qu'à présent, il ne le considère plus comme tel mais comme une personne horrible. * Commandogue frissonne de peur quand le protagoniste l'approche. * Quand Papyrus remarque enfin le protagoniste, il ne reconnait pas tout de suite que c'est un humain. * Sans n'apparaît pas comme un PNJ hors des rencontres avec Papyrus. * Une fois que le compteur de monstres tués est épuisé, le protagoniste ne peut plus jouer au jeu de la boule de neige car il n'y a plus de boule de neige. * Quand le compteur de monstres tués est épuisé, le trou dit simplement "Il y a un trou ici." * Le "snowdecahedron" (neigedécaèdre) est juste une boule de neige classique. * Le protagoniste peut continuer à prendre des Morceaux de Bonhomme de Neige jusqu'à trois, jusqu'à ce qu'il régresse en une "un tas de neige inutile". * Le protagoniste ignore tous les puzzles de Papyrus et la plupart d'entre eux sont déjà résolus. ** Le protagoniste marche à travers le labyrinthe d'électricité avant même que Papyrus ait fini d'expliquer. ** Les mots mêlés ont un différent dialogue. *** Si le protagoniste interagit avec le mot mêlés et qu'il parle à Sans, celui-ci remarquera qu'il aurait dû faire un pêle-mêle junior et pas un mot croisé dans la Route Neutre. ** Le levier caché dans la neige est déjà activé avec des plantes rampantes, ce qui implique que Flowey l'a activé et c'est probablement la raison pour laquelle tout les puzzles de l'Outremonde sont déjà résolus. ** Pour le puzzles des X et des O, les piques sont déjà désactivées et Papyrus est absent. ** Le pont de glace est déjà étendu pour le puzzle des X et des O. ** Le protagoniste coupe Papyrus dans son explication de l'énigme des cases colorées et le traverse avant même que Papyrus ne l'active. Après avoir ignoré les énigmes, la musique change et prend un ton triste. ** Le "gauntlet of deadly terror" (affrontement de la terreur mortelle) est désactivé car Papyrus pense que l'humain ne l'apprécierait pas, et dit qu'Undyne aurait adoré celui-là. Il annonce aussi "s'amuser avec les puzzles avec ses amis qu'il a déjà". Après ça, Papyrus part et Sans avertit le protagoniste qu'il va passer un mauvais quart d'heure s'il continue de faire ce qu'il fait, mentionnant spécialement le combat contre Papyrus. Ensuite, il semble se téléporter hors de la zone. * Tous les points de sauvegarde indiquent "Ce comédien..." après que le protagoniste traverse le pont de l'affrontement (même s'il n'a pas interagi avec Sans). Cette phrase ne signifie pas que la tentative de Route Génocide est un échec, mais simplement que le compteur de monstres tués dans Couveneige ne peut plus être vu. Selon Toby Fox, le fait que ce message apparaisse aussi souvent est un bug.https://twitter.com/fwugradiation/status/646044812832055296 Le comédien en question est Colhivert; si Colhivert n'est pas tué avant que le compteur de monstres soit épuisé, le point de sauvegarde dira "Le comédien est parti. Échec." et la Route Génocide sera abandonnée. * L'auberge sera toujours utilisable, bien que les dialogues soient différents de ceux des autres Routes. Après que les conditions sont vérifiées * Une fois que le compteur de monstres tués est épuisé, les PNJ de la Forêt de Couveneige et de Couveneige seront tous évacués, sauf Petit Monstre, qui ne connait pas la vraie nature du protagoniste. ** Le protagoniste ne peut plus dormir à l'auberge. ** Inspecter le sapin de Noël au centre de la ville affichera "Rien pour toi.' ** Inspecter le livre inachevé dans la bibliothèque de Couveneige affichera le message "Some unfinished book." (Un livre inachevé). ** Un leurre de l'enfant de l'aubergiste est présent. ** Dû à l'absence de la Vendeuse de Couveneige, le protagoniste peut voler tout ses biens ainsi que 758G de la caisse. La vendeuse a laissé une note disant :"please don't hurt my family" (pitié, ne faites pas de mal à ma famille). ** La maison de Sans et Papyrus est verrouillée. * Papyrus essaye de convaincre le protagoniste d'être une bonne personne et offre directement de l'épargner. Même après avoir été tué, il pense encore que le protagoniste peut faire mieux. Les Chutes Avant que les conditions ne soient vérifiées * Presque toutes les Fleurs de l'écho sont silencieuses. * Tout les PNJ sont absents, sauf Petit Monstre, Gerson et la Vendeuse Temmie. * Comme dans Couveneige, la plupart des énigmes sont déjà résolues. ** Les pierres ne tombent pas de la cascade dans la seconde salle. ** Les Bridge Flowers sont déjà alignées. ** Onion san n'apparaît pas. * Sans n'est pas près du télescope et le protagoniste ne peut pas regarder à l'intérieur. * Quand Petit Monstre propose son aide au protagoniste pour monter sur le rebord, Frisk monte brutalement sur ses épaules. Petit Monstre se plaint en disant qu'il ne devrait pas être aussi brutal. * Les actions du protagoniste énervent tellement le Ragequin que le fantôme le possédant décide de prendre un forme corporelle, le Glad Mannequin. Comme Frisk a aidé le Mad Mannequin à prendre une forme corporelle, il offre directement de l'épargner. Il doit tout de même être tué, sinon la tentative de Route Génocide échouera. * Gerson est toujours dans son magasin et vend les objets comme d'habitude, bien que son dialogue est plein de dégoût. Il semble aussi qu'il sait que le protagoniste ne peut pas l'attaquer, car c'est un PNJ, ainsi il considère les menaces de Frisk comme inutiles. * Le Village Temmie est vide, sauf la Vendeuse Temmie qui se comporte normalement et semble ignorer ce qu'il se passe. Le Temmie qui regarde le protagoniste depuis l'intérieur du mur est aussi présent. ** La Vendeuse Temmie n'offre plus de payer pour son éducation, cette option est remplacée par le fait d'acheter des Temmie Flakes pour 1000G. L'Armure Temmie est donc impossible à obtenir dans cette Route. La musique du Magasin de la Vendeuse Temmie est ralentie. Après que les conditions sont vérifiées * Sur le pont, Petit Monstre s'approche du protagoniste et lui dit qu'Undyne lui a raconté que le protagoniste a fait de mauvaises choses et qu'il a commencé à se rendre compte qu'elle disait vrai. Il essaye de combattre le protagoniste, mais quand Frisk réplique, Undyne arrive et encaisse le coup fatal. Néanmoins, elle ne meurt pas et devient Undyne the Undying, qui est beaucoup plus dure à battre que sa version normale. ** Après avoir été battue, Undyne meurt avec le sourire, consciente qu'Alphys est en train d'évacuer les monstres avant l'arrivée du protagoniste, et qu'elle dira à Asgore d'absorber les ÂMES qu'il a collecté. Calciterre et le NOYAU Avant que les conditions ne soient vérifiées: * Alphys n´est pas dans son labo. Au lieu de cela, Mettaton s'y trouve et admire la malice du protagoniste avant de s'enfuir. ** L'écran de l'ordinateur montrant le protagoniste dit "It's me (C'est moi), .", lorsque l'on interagit avec. ** Le protagoniste décrira le sac de nourriture pour chien comme "À moitié vide" (À l'opposé de "À moitié plein" lors de la Route Pacifiste), suivi par le message "You just remembered something funny." (Vous venez de vous rappeler de quelque chose de drôle.) Ce message apparaît uniquement lors de la Route Génocide. ** Lorsqu'inspecté , le trou dans le mur dira juste: "It's just here to complete the look." (C'est juste ici pour compléter le paysage.)" * Tout comme Couveneige et Waterfall, la grande majorité des puzzles sont déjà complétés : ** Les lasers sont éteints. ** Les énigmes impliquant de tirer sur le vaisseau opposé sont déjà résolues. * Les Gardes Royaux sont rencontrés bien plus tôt, aux trois geysers avant l'entrée du show de cuisine de Mettaton, et ils essayent de venger Undyne. Ils peuvent tout les deux être tués en un coup. * Le show de cuisine de Mettaton, le bulletin d'information et la comédie musicale ne se déroulent pas. * L'ascenseur de Calciterre peut accéder à tous les étages dès le début. Néanmoins, les étages L1, L2 et R2 sont bloqués par des champs de force. ** Muffet révèle dans un dialogue lors du combat contre elle que c'était Alphys qui a bloqué une partie de Calciterre et qui a fait évacuer la zone. * Muffet n'apparaît pas à sa vente de gâteaux. Avant qu'elle ne soit combattue, elle ne considère pas le protagoniste comme de la bonne nourriture mais essaye quand même de le battre. * Le combat contre Muffet se déroule tout de même et le protagoniste peut la tuer en une seule attaque. Si elle n'est pas immédiatement tuée, elle aura un unique dialogue faisant référence à l'évacuation de l'Underground. ** Elle parle du fait qu'Alphys a essayé en vain de faire évacuer les araignées. ** Le télégramme qu'elle reçoit dit que même si le protagoniste est un meurtrier ultra-violent, il n'a fait de mal à aucune araignée car il n'y a pas d'autres ennemis araignées. * Tous les autre PNJs sont absents, à part Mac Futal. ** Puisque Gatty et Catty sont absentes, le protagoniste peut voler leurs biens ainsi que 5G de leur magasin. Il peut aussi trouver une note qui révèle qu'Alphys est venue pour les évacuer à un endroit "super duper safe" (super méga sûr), mais que Gatty et Catty voulaient finir leurs stylos-bics avant de partir. * Examiner la plante du MTT Resort révèle que "(The potted plant is judging you for your sins.)" (La plante vous juge pour vos pêchés). * L'ascenseur du NOYAU est directement utilisable et peut être utilisé pour sauter toute la zone du NOYAU. Après que les conditions sont vérifiées * La rencontre contre Mettaton à la fin du NOYAU devient un combat contre Mettaton NEO. Nouvelle Maison * Une version plus lente de "Small Shock" joue à la place de "Undertale". * Le paquet cadeau dans la Maison d'Asgore qui d'habitude contient la Worn Dagger contient maintenant le Real Knife, avec lequel le protagoniste pense "About time." (Pas trop tôt). * Le paquet cadeau dans la Maison d'Asgore qui d'habitude contient le Heart Locket contient maintenant The Locket, avec lequel le protagoniste pense "Right where it belongs." (Là où il doit être). * Examiner différents objets dans la maison d'Asgore donne des descriptions uniques. ** Les cadenas, la première fois, si aucune clé n'est utilisée : "He leaves them in the kitchen and the hallway." (Il les laisse dans la cuisine et le couloir). ** Les cadenas, autrement : "There are two keys." (Il y a deux clés). ** Les cadenas, pendant qu'ils sont ouverts : "I unlocked the chain." (J'ai ouvert la chaîne). ** L'armoire : "Our clothes." (Nos vêtements). ** Le lit de gauche : "My bed." (Mon lit). ** Le lit de droite : "His bed." (Son lit). ** Le dessin des fleurs : "My drawing." (Mon dessin). ** La bibliothèque / la penderie d'Asgore : "Nothing useful." (Rien d'utile). ** La commode d'Asgore : "Still has that sweater." (Il a toujours ce sweat). ** Photographie : "..." ** Frigo : "No chocolate." (Pas de chocolat). ** La note de la cuisine : "I've read this already." (J'ai déjà lu ça). ** Journal : "The entries are always the same." (Les entrées sont toujours les mêmes). ** Cuisinière (Pour chauffer des aliments dans une poêle ou une casserole) : "Stovetop." (Cuisinière). ** Miroir : "It's me, ." (C'est moi, ). ** Calendrier : "The date I came here." (Le jour où je suis venu ici). * Quand le joueur marche dans la maison d'Asgore, Flowey parle au protagoniste, même s'il a été tué à la dernière Vraie Réinitialisation. ** Il raconte au protagoniste sa vie depuis qu'il est une fleur, sa capacité à SAVE, et pourquoi le protagoniste a commencé à tuer. ** Il va même jusqu'à se rendre compte qu'il est dans un jeu et parle de "those sickos that stand around and WATCH it happen" (ces psychopathes qui restent autour et REGARDENT ce qui se passe), en parlant des personnes regardant des vidéos à propos de la Route Génocide, mais qui ne font pas la Route Génocide eux-mêmes. ** Flowey répète son "Kill or be killed" (Tuer ou être tué), disant que lui et le protagoniste n'hésiteront pas à s'entretuer si c'est nécessaire. Finalement, il réalise avec horreur qu'il n'est pas au-delà de ça et que le protagoniste finira par le tuer aussi; il fuit alors. * Dans le Dernier Couloir, Sans ne juge pas le protagoniste mais à la place, rappelle qu'il passera un mauvais moment. Il le combat pour essayer de le stopper dans sa destruction des lignes temporelles des mondes. Son combat est considéré comme le plus difficile de tout le jeu, suivi par celui contre Undyne the Undying. * Dans la salle avec les cercueils, le rouge lui fait dire "It's as comfortable as it looks." (C'est aussi confortable que ça en a l'air). * Dans la salle du trône, Asgore mentionne ne jamais avoir vu une fleur pleurer avant (référant aux tentatives par Flowey de prévenir Asgore du protagoniste). Le protagoniste attaque ensuite Asgore, enlevant toute sa vie en un coup. Flowey achève Asgore, puis, avec sa voix et son visage se transformant en ceux de Asriel, il supplie le protagoniste de l'épargner. Il l'ignore et tue Flowey jusqu'à ce qu'il n'en reste plus rien. * Au lieu de partir de l'écran noir et revenir à la salle du trône, une inquiétante musique constituée de sanglots déformés et de battements de cœur en écho joue, et Chara apparaît en personne sur l'écran noir et s'adresse au joueur lui-même et non le protagoniste. Le nom de la fenêtre disparaît. ** Chara explique que la détermination du joueur était la raison pour que Chara revienne, que le joueur a enseigné la raison pour qu'il/elle réapparaisse et lui en a donné les moyens. C'étaient l'ÂME et la détermination du joueur qui ont permis à Chara de tout détruire afin qu'il/elle atteigne son but. Chara offre au joueur de détruire le monde pour que les deux aillent dans un nouveau, où ils continueront leur massacre. À ce moment, deux options sont données: "ERASE" (SUPPRIMER) ou "DO NOT" (NE PAS SUPPRIMER). *** Si le joueur choisit "ERASE", Chara dit que le joueur est "a great partner" (un bon partenaire). *** Si le joueur choisit "DO NOT", Chara sera surpris(e) du refus, pensant que le joueur l'a mal compris(e). Chara demande alors "SINCE WHEN WERE YOU THE ONE IN CONTROL?" (DEPUIS QUAND C'EST TOI QUI DÉCIDES ?), ce qui déclenche un "screamer". Chara approche alors de l'écran avec un visage effrayant qui semble rire, émettant un bruit horrible alors que l'écran secoue et clignote rouge et noir. **** Peu importe le choix, une grande animation représentant un couteau tranchant l'écran est affichée, puis l'écran se remplie de "9" et tremble, résultant en la destruction du monde et la fermeture du jeu. *** Pendant cette conversation, le joueur ne peut pas quitter le jeu avec "ESC" ou la croix. Les seules manières de fermer le jeu pendant cette séquence sont donc d'accéder au gestionnaire des tâches sur Windows ou "Forcer à quitter" sur Mac. * Après la grande animation du tranchant de couteau, la fenêtre entière de UNDERTALE s'agitera violemment, impliquant que le jeu lui-même a été blessé. ** Le jeu revient automatiquement dans sa version fenêtrée durant le "screamer" de Chara et l'animation de couteau. Divers * Les rencontres deviennent considérablement plus dures à trouver lors de la progression du jeu (excepté dans la Nouvelle Maison.) * À partir de Couveneige, un compteur de meurtres est ajouté aux menu des statistiques. * À partir des Chutes, au lieu d'un "!" apparaissant au dessus de la tête du protagoniste lors d'un combat, un smiley souriant apparaît, impliquant que le protagoniste est heureux des nouvelles rencontres. * Certains événements font revenir la musique de Couveneige à son état normal, même sur une tentative de Route Génocide. Le fait que la musique revienne à sa vitesse normale après certains événements n'indique pas et n'implique pas que la Route Génocide a été abandonnée. * Si le compteur de meurtres n'est pas encore épuisé avant les Chutes, une boîte de dialogue va apparaître entre les secondes et troisièmes fleurs sur le chemin de la Salle 131 (room_water19), disant "Strongly felt left. Shouldn't proceed yet." (Je remarque que sont restés. Je ne devrais pas continuer). C'est la seule fois qu'un avertissement apparaît. Abandonner la Route Génocide La Route Génocide est interrompue si le protagoniste complète une zone en épargnant le boss ou s'il atteint certains endroits sans épuiser le compte de meurtres précédent. Les futures zones apparaissent comme dans la Route Neutre, mais les pièces précédentes restent affectées par la tentative de Route Génocide. * Si la Route Génocide est interrompue en épargnant Papyrus, alors le protagoniste ne pourra que traîner avec lui car il ne peut pas le draguer durant le combat. Sans sera à son emplacement aux Chutes, remerciant le protagoniste. * Épargner Petit Monstre résulte à une rentrée dans la Route Neutre, et le protagoniste combattra Undyne normalement. * Il y a une Fin Neutre spécifique qui peut être obtenue en revenant dans la Route Neutre à la rencontre avec Mettaton NEO en ne tuant pas tous les monstres dans Calciterre et le NOYAU avant le combat. Mettaton dit au protagoniste qu'il a senti que ce dernier a retenu ses coups, et explose après son discours. Durant l'appel de la fin, Sans passe le téléphone à Alphys. * Si la Route Génocide est interrompue en plein milieu et si Flowey est épargné, il réprimande le joueur d'avoir abandonné la Route Génocide avant d'affirmer qu'il voulait juste voir comment la paix était avant de tout reprendre. Au début de la prochaine partie, Flowey se demande pourquoi le protagoniste a réinitialisé le jeu, avant de lui dire de faire ce qu'il veut. Si le protagoniste est allé après le point de non-retour dans la Route Génocide (le combat contre Mettaton NEO), il peut simplement réinitialiser son jeu avant de répondre à la question finale de Chara. Jeu Post-Génocide * Si le jeu est relancé après que Chara a détruit le monde, le jeu n'est plus qu'un écran noir avec un son de vent qui souffle. Les touches ne font rien ici, sans aucun menu ni bouton, et le nom de la fenêtre n'est plus Undertale. Le monde n'existe plus. * Après avoir attendu approximativement 10 minutes sur cet écran, Chara remarque que le joueur est revenu. Chara lui rappelle qu'il est le seul responsable de la destruction du monde, observe que le joueur ne veut pas accepter ce qui s'est passé, et lui demande s'il pense qu'il est au delà des conséquences. ** Si le joueur affirme en sélectionnant "YES", Chara dit simplement "Exactly." (Exactement.) ** Si le joueur conteste en sélectionnant "NO", Chara dit "Then what are you looking for?" (Alors qu'est-ce que tu cherches à avoir?). * Peu importe l'option choisie, Chara recommence à parler en disant qu'un compromis peut être fait. Chara dit que le joueur a quelque chose qu'il/elle désire, et offre le choix de restaurer ou non le monde s'il accepte de donner cette chose. ** Si le joueur accepte en sélectionnant "YES", Chara désire obtenir l'ÂME du protagoniste. *** Si le joueur accepte une seconde fois, Chara dit que le marché a été conclu et le jeu se ferme mais se lance en apparence normalement après. Le fichier SAVE du joueur est supprimé, et le jeu est définitivement altéré. À partir de ce point, chaque future partie suivant la Route Vrai Pacifiste ou la Route Génocide est connue sous les noms de Routes "Vrai Pacifiste Sans Âme" et "Génocide Sans Âme". Néanmoins, cela n'affecte pas la fin de la Route Neutre. ** Si le joueur choisit de refuser le marché à chaque opportunité, Chara finit la conversation en forçant le joueur à redémarrer le jeu et attendre 10 autres minutes avant que le marché soit proposé de nouveau. Changements dans les parties Post-Génocide * À la fin de la Route Vrai Pacifiste Sans Âme, Chara semble avoir pris le corps de Frisk. ** Si Frisk choisit de rester avec Toriel, quand elle laisse un morceau de tarte avant de partir de la chambre et, après 4 secondes, le protagoniste se tourne dans son lit à la scène finale et fait face à la caméra pour représenter le visage de Chara avec des yeux rouges ayant pris totalement possession de Frisk. Une version plus lente du rire de Flowey se joue lors de cette révélation. ** Si Frisk dit qu'il/elle a quelque part où aller, la photographie de Frisk et de ses amis à la scène finale change : Frisk est remplacé(e) par Chara, et tous les autres personnages sont barrés d'une croix rouge, impliquant que Chara les a tués. ** Le texte "The End" change du blanc (ou jaune) au rouge, et le Chien Pénible n'est pas montré en train de dormir en dessous du texte. Une version très ralentie de la musique Anticipation se lance 3 secondes après que le texte apparaisse. * À la fin de la Route Génocide Sans Âme : ** Chara se proclame comme le démon qui vient quand les gens appellent son nom, disant que temps après temps, Chara va apparaître, et avec l'aide du joueur, ils vont éradiquer les ennemis et devenir forts. Chara liste ensuite les nombreuses statistiques que le joueur gagne lors des combats ainsi que le sentiment de les voir augmenter. Chara dit que le joueur n'est pas le même car son ÂME a des sentiments étranges et incompréhensibles. Chara se demande pourquoi le joueur continue de recréer le monde, en justifiant cela par un désordre mental avec des sentiments pervers. Chara propose alors de recréer une nouvelle fois le monde, en suggérant qu'un nouveau chemin peut être pris *** Le même dialogue apparaît les prochaines fois que le joueur tente une Route Génocide Sans Âme. ** Si le joueur choisit de ne pas détruire le monde, Chara note que ses sentiments sont exactement ceux dont il/elle parlait. Chara dit ensuite que le joueur a déjà fait son choix bien avant, en recommençant le "screamer" et l'arrêt du jeu. ** Autrement, aucun écran noir ne réapparaît. À la place, l'introduction classique se lance comme si le jeu avait été réinitialisé. Éviter ces conséquences Si vous n'avez pas d'âme au point de ne pas assumer les conséquences de vos actes , voici quelques méthodes pour effacer toute traces de la fin génocide sur votre partie : Localisations des sauvegardes Les sauvegardes par défaut sont localisées ici: * Windows XP: %SystemDrive%/Documents and Settings/%USERNAME%/Local/Application Data/UNDERTALE et %SystemDrive%/Documents and Settings/%USERNAME%/Application Data/Steam/CODEX/280360/remote/ * Windows Vista/7/8/10: %SystemDrive%/Users/%USERNAME%/AppData/Local/UNDERTALE et %SystemDrive%/Users/%USERNAME%/AppData/Roaming/Steam/CODEX/280360/remote/ * Mac: ☀~/Library/Application Support/com.tobyfox.undertale/ Modifier/Supprimer des fichiers Pour retourner à un stade jouable, le joueur peut accéder aux dossiers de sauvegarde du jeu et : * Supprimer le fichier nommé "UNDERTALE" dans le AppData local de l'ordinateur, cela supprimera tout ce que le joueur a fait dans le jeu et c'est comme si'il jouait pour la première fois. * Supprimer ou renommer les fichiers "system_information_962" et "system_information_963" dans l'AppData local. Cela retire tous les effets causés par la Route Génocide. Le fichier 962 est celui qui cause au jeu d'être "détruit" et le 963 est celui où le joueur vend son ÂME. * Désinstaller le jeu et le réinstaller proprement. * Si seulement "system_information_962" est présent, il faut suivre les instructions présentes sur cette vidéo. Ces méthodes ne sont pas suffisantes pour les joueurs de la version Steam, puisque le Steam Cloud sauvegarde l'acquisition des fichiers system_information et les restaure s'ils sont supprimés (même si la synchronisation au cloud est désactivée). Les joueurs de la version Steam doivent supprimer leur cache sur Steam Cloud ici, ou rendre les fichiers system_information illisibles par Undertale en modifiant les paramètres de sécurité sous les propriétés du fichier pour renier la permission de lecture. Undertale Genocide Remover * Le logiciel [http://fucknohtml.tumblr.com/post/133037946850/do-you-own-the-steam-version-of-undertale-do-you Undertale Genocide Remover] retire automatiquement tous les fichiers de la Route Génocide, même ceux sur Steam, quand "ERASE" (Supprimer) est sélectionné. ...Mais vous n'allez pas le faire , n'est-ce pas ? Démo Après avoir complété une Route Génocide dans la Démo Undertale, les crédits de fin apparaissent avec un texte rouge indiquant "That was fun. Let's finish the job." (C'était amusant. Finissons le travail.) et une version ralentie de Anticipation est jouée. De plus, toutes les pages du manuel excepté la première page et la dernière page sont remplacées par ce qui est dit dans les crédits, et la dernière page est remplacée par une image de Flowey sans visage. DemoGenoManual.png | L'image de Flowey sans visage. Demongenocideending.png | Les crédits de fin. Références de:Genozid-Route en:Genocide Route es:Ruta Genocida fi:Murhareitti ja:‎Genocide Route pl:Ludobójcza Ścieżka pt-br:‎Rota Genocida ru:Путь Геноцида sr:Пут геноцида tr:Genocide Route uk:Шлях Геноциду zh:屠殺路線 Catégorie:Routes